creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
First Crisis
You know how Shissac and I wanted to do a crossover with Black Mask and Azrael? well I'll try and set it up here. Chapter one Mephosauria had planned everything out perfectly. he would finaly get rid of those heroes and his imperfect creation.If it weren't for him. ''The Black Mask, "The only being," the reptile thought. "Worthy of the title of second greatest creature in the multiverse." His space ship tried to capture all the heroes and send them to another unviverse. Silver Fang and Slogthian where captured with a tractor beam, although he would never admit it that was his first error. in the time in-between the captures Black Mask prepared his tools. Always one step ahead. Shown after Black mask was taken, he began to search him and was flashed in the face with light, leaving him unable to see, and for his species it would be an hour. Black Mask found where Silver Fang and Slogthian where kept and freed them. And Mephosauria, able to see and angered ordered his droids to attack. He was praying to the gods that his cloning chamber be spared in this madness.Now , all Mephosauria had to hope in his plan succeeding was hoping he could send them to another dimension through other means. "Surrender vile villain!" Silver Fang yelled and punched him in the stomach. unfazed he fought back, however Silver noticed a cautious rush unlike he usually did. "Alan! What did you do?" he asked as he attacked slower. Destroying a droid, Black Mask explained. "I blinded him with a flash weapon, so what?" 'So what? How dare you stoop so low!" Silver yelled. A long argument was stopped by Slogthian saying, "Bow down to the final weapon! Slogthian!" followed by a girly giggle, which managed to confused the ROBOTS. Which she then used her extra mouths to devour. "Finaly! Computer Access code Alpha!" Mephosauria yelled. sending his ship, and it's living occupants to another dimension. Mephosauria was planning of this particular word after he was done with this one due to it's.. interesting occupants. Luckily he made sure that his "Guest" where sent else where so he could plot, his ship moving in latter. Hope this was a good start for you Shisaac, You should write the next chapter to set up what you want. Chapter Two In the city of Vancouver, crime has been very frequent. The Demileague, a team that composes of superhuman teenagers that have dedicated themselves to become superheroes and commit vigilante justice. Azrael and his squad that consists of Beastmaster, Ceres, Vapor, and Speedster. They were in Surrey at the time when the Surrey Mayor Linda Cunningham was taken hostage by the First Native Mafia. At the entrance of City Hall. They easily take down the thugs. The rest except Azrael and Beastmaster stay on top of the Shangri-La Building and interrogate one of the hostage-takers. Azrael is covered in shadow armor while he is holding the degenerate over the ledge of the building with Beastmaster just looking on into the city, not paying attention to the interrogation. "Do realize you have many bones you got left for me to break?" The thug panics and tells the truth. "Please don't kill me, I was just a thug hired by the Family to assassinate the mayor in Surrey. Please just don't kill me! His heart is beating faster. "I can' guarantee that." He throws him on the ground and knocks him out by crushing the windpipe with his knee. Instantly losing consciousness. Beastmaster still looking on while Azrael wraps his arms around his waist. Embracing his lovers' warmth. "Babe you were so sexy when you interrogate these low lifes." He turns around and smiles at him proudly while lifting Ryan's legs to wrap around his legs. Azrael, happily kisses. "Thank chu." He kisses Ryan happily but his thirst for blood starts to take control of his instincts. Ryan, knowing that this is about to happen, gently pushes him away while unwrapping his legs so he can sit on the ground, taking off his scarf at the same time and turns his neck at an angle to expose his bare naked flesh to Azrael. He watches in pity as Azrael violently spasms on the ground. Then he breathes as if he was drawing his last breath and raises like he came back from the dead. Knowing that the curse of the vampire takes hold. He braces for the bite. Azrael sees his neck but shudders for a moment. Ryan still looking down at the ground, still bracing for the bite; "Babe, you have too, its your only choice to keep yourself in line." Tears run down his cheek. Azrael slowly walks over crying as well. "I-I-I know Ryan, please I don't want to kill you. Your the only one I love in this world. But my curse----" "Shhhhhh; just do it babe, for us." Azrael nods before placing Ryan on his lap. He lowers his head at Ryan's neck then his fangs pierce his flesh. Ryan yelps from the pain and calms down but still keeps his guard; warm, fresh blood runs down his skin and Azrael begins to slurp. Few minutes pass by;Azrael is a slow drinker but he never drinks too much blood otherwise his lover would die from his sin. Ryan feels discomfort and wants Azrael to stop. "Azzy, stop please, your hurting me!" Struggles to free himself fro the vice grip Azrael's got. No choice but activates his necklace to give him the strength of an ant and starts to lift Azrael's head from his neck. He frees himself and crawls away a few inches away from him, clutching to his bite mark. Azrael starts to calm down, blood invigors him and goes back into his normal self. Seeing, Ryan's state, he cries again, thinking that his curse has caused not only pain for him but also inflicts pain and misery to Ryan. Beastmaster, weakly crawls toward him and comforts him; still clutching to his bite mark. "Don't cry Azzy, stop blaming yourself, I gave my blood so you can still live happily." "But I keep hurting you. Why would you still come to my side after using you only for food." He lies on the ground; still crying. Ryan, lays his head on his chest but he feels no warmth or heart beats. Just deathly cold but beautiful body of his lover. He looks onward into the sky and sees a bright white "meteor" coming down, he notifies Azrael. "What is that?" Still looking onwards. "I don't know, but from its trajectory, it will land at Grouse Mountain." He wills the shadows to form angelic wings. "Want a ride?" A little pale and shaking. "Su-sure." Hugs him tightly and they fly off to the predicted impact landing... Chapter two done finally... your turn serpent. Do what ever at Grouse Mountain. :D Chapter three The ship was landing, in it, the Black Mask tries to remain conscience. Mephiosauria did as well. "What did you do?" He asked staring at the Alien. "We are in another world my friend, I planned to study this one after I knew everything about ours. I inisted now must consider the possible of leaving you and your allies here to jump start my knowledge." The Lizard chuckled. "Your just going to runaround for a while while go an a .... Biological expedition." Mephiosauria opened the up the walking ramp and grabbed the both Slogthian and Silver Fang's sleeping bodies,and throw them down into the opening. Black Mask may "Cheat" but he wouldn't let his friends down, he jump down after them, into a world of snow. Mephisauria's vision was getting better, and he directed his ship to camouflaged itself in the snow. A few minutes later the Black Mask awoke with a start, he quickly looked around for his friends, he found them quivering in the cold, now more awake than ever. "Where are we Alan?" Silver said freezing in the cold. "According to our scaly friend, another dimension." Alan replied plainly. Slogthian spoke up. "Yes Slogthain knows this world! Mephiosauria planned to study this one later!" Black Mask already new this, but he was glad he didn't have to explain it to a kid. "How soon before the locals come here? They would have had to see the ship while we traveled, Ugh I'm still sick from that!" Silver Fang said. "Don't worry I doubt any one can come here and see us for awhile." Black Mask said reassuringly. "That's not what I meant, we could use their help." "Yes, but I think we should watch them carefully, '''He' wouldn't be interested in this place if it was just another planet, it would have to have something that makes this planet important." "Slogthian knows what it is!" She said excitedly. "There are people here with powers! And only one race lives on this planet! isn't that weird!" "Sometimes you amaze me Sloghtian, you know most of Mephisauria's plans, but your still in second grade." Suddenly Sloghtian sensed something. "Two people are coming from the sky, and quick!" She said. "Quick, hide near that convenient boulder, I want to see what they will do." Alan said rushing to he rock."Humph, coward." Silver said as he followed along with Slogthian. Covering their tracks along the way. Azrael and Beast Master arrived at what was supposed to be a large crater. Azrael settles Ryan on the ground while his shadow-made angelic wings flap in the air. "Geez, I never seen a meteor crater before babe." Still looking onwards. "Me neither. Page Viktor, see if he can cover the area with fog, I don't want the public to swarm the place." Looks worried. "Agreed." He activates his inter-com on his wrist watch. "Viktor, its Azrael, come towards Grouse Mountain. You need to check this old." A few seconds later and static sounds comes through the inter-com. "Give me a minute, Azrael." "Okay." A few minutes pass by and lightning flashes across the sky. Viktor comes down on a whirlwind and settles right beside the lovers, but do not sway. "Holy crap, Azrael, did you did this?!" Yelling at Azrael. "No, it was not me!" Yells back at Viktor "Okay, ok, just look at this place, the public would think that we caused this damage." Still surveying the area. Then he creates fog to blanket the entire area. He pages Tristan. "Tristan, come in, I want you to survey the crater with thermal imaging." Few seconds pass by. "They are three unidentified hotspots behind the boulder a few feet from you.." "Thanks..." Viktor silently points towards the boulder where, Black Mask, Sliver Fang, and Slogthian are hiding. Azrael and Ryan nod with no complaints. Azrael melts into shadow and comes up from behind them. "And who are you three?" limbs of shadow grasp all three of them in a vice grip so they can't run away or lash back. Chapter Four Your an excellent writer, The Eternal Serpent King 21:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Your not so bad yourself.mShisaac (talk) 00:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "Are you going to answer?" Azrael asked, tightening it ever so slightly. As if an answer, Black Mask pulls out the same device that allowed him to blind Mephiosauria. The device blinds him and floats a few feet away, but the shadows still cling on to their new quarry. "Do you want to fight stranger?" Grabs his head and slams his head into the ground. Silver Fang punched Azrael in the stomach. Breathing Heavily Black Mask Answered. "Sorry, never liked people holding me." He struggles to breath but manages to say, "Demileague now!" Ryan and Viktor launch their attack. Viktor attacks Silver Fang with a blast of wind, hoping to distract him from Azrael. While Ryan, under the abilities of having the speed of the cheetah, strength of an ant, and the agility of the monkey; is having trouble with Slogthian's extra arms. Meanwhile, Black Mask dodges three shadow blasts from Azrael, only to slip in a pool of blood created by Azrael's own body. Getting up quickly, Black Mask fights as hard as he can. Hitting Azrael with everything he has. "You have alot of tricks up your sleeve huh? sorry you had to fight me." Deflecting a few blows but two land at his face and chest. In retaliation, he pushed the unknown stranger into the boulder, "Really? Your a challenge." "Your kind of arrogant if you really think you can defeat me just by knocking me around."Black Mask said bluffing. "You've taken your best shot, I can tell, I know more about your moves than you do, you showed me everything, now lets see what you got against me!" Pulling out a smoke bomb he unleashed it on the area, Black Mask disappeared into the fog and smoke. "Where did you go?" Azrael asked looking around. He begins to fly but Black Mask grabs his leg and the shift of the weight throws Azrael off balance and lands on the ground on his back. He can see Silver Fang beating Viktor in close combat. "Not so tough now, huh?" Black Mask proceeds to punch Azrael. Deflects the punch and melts into shadow and appears in front of him"I'm not arrogant, your just trying to get me pissed, I'm smart as you. Please I don't want to fight you..." Holds his hands out as a peace offering. Chapter Five Alan considers this carefully. "Alright, this better not be a trick." the Black Mask said shake Azrael's hand. Silver Fang sees this and points over there, ceasing his fight with Viktor. The hardest one to convince to stop fighting was Slogthian, who had success in grabbing Beastmaster with her extra jaws. "No, you can't eat him!" Silver Fang said in a stern voice. "Aw come on! He tastes delicious!" "Let me go!" Beastmaster cried out while struggling to free himself . Azrael shook his hand, "Sorry, we mistaken you for some lowly thugs, no offense to you three." He smiled while tending to free Beastmaster from Slogthian, "If you please, let him go, he is my lover..." He smiles at her. "Ok fine!" She says grumpily."Ok so who the heck are you guys?" Viktor asked. Silver Fang bows formally "I'm Silver Fang. The other two are Black Mask and Slogthian." Slogthian glares at Azrael but she drools when seeing Ryan; which makes him shudder in fear and holds to Azrael tightly. Black Mask waves at them. "Sorry about Slogthian, she mostly acts like a child." Ryan hides behind Azrael. Her extra jaws attempt to attack Ryan and almost succeeded if were not the tendrils of dark red blood feeding them. Azrael stands there unafraid of them. "How petty of you, Slogthian. Attempting to eat my boyfriend is of mostly rude." His iris's turn blood-red."Meanie" Slogthian hissed. "Stop it! Slogthian!, if you don't eat him, I'll-I'll buy you candy!" Silver Fang insisted. "Is this how it always is?" Viktor asked. "More or less," Black Mask said. Everyone calmed down, Slogthian satisfied that she would get sweets while Black Mask told their story to the others. "huh, so we have a mad dinosaur like scientist on the loose?" Dumbfounded he said. "From the sounds of it yes, we already have crime in this cit--". Azrael's intercom comes alive. "Hades, this is Ironclad, a gang fight has broken out near Rogers Arena. Twenty civilian casualties and rising. Get there now!" "Brother, get to Rogers arena, on the double." "Got it" Viktor then flies away while a growing and powerful thunderstorm brews over them. Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder booms loud that causes the pebbles on the ground to shake. Mephiosauria and a few droids where having a fist fight with the slendermen, he wanted to experiment on them and eliminate the heroes, but the Slendermen weren't really on board with the first one. Viktor is the first one to arrive, he causes a microburst in which the entire street is swept by howling winds. He looks at Mephosauria. "Are you Mephosauria?" Questioning the lizard. "I am honored that even primitive humans know my name," He said pulling out an energy blaster. "Unfortunately, your not bright enough to just lay down and except experimentation by the greatest being in the multiverse." He said firing the weapon "That is where you are wrong." He calls upon a lightning strike to deflect the energy blast. " I'm not human." Summons hurricane winds to hamper the lizard's aim and causes debris to be flung at him. "Oh, a being that can control weather, perfect! I cannot what to run a few tests." he said dodging the debris as best he could. "I suppose that you think I am weak, monkey. having to rely on a blaster and a few robots for support. However," he said taking out a hyperdermic needle. He jabs it into his body, almost instantaneously his body grew more muscular. "I am not weak!" "Damn you..." His body is wracked with pain. "What have you done to me!" His pain drives the weather into a frenzy. Lightning intensifies to the point of shearing off buildings, a tornado forms in the harbor causing boats to fly into the streets. and one accidently lands on a couple of droids. But Mephosauria snorts. "Well, that happened," He looked at the Slendermen. "So, Any plan to surrender yet, I already subdued one 'hero'. Just allow me to mutate and experiment on you fools!" The pain to much for Viktor collapses. As Mephosauria was about to pick up his prize, a whirling fire ball blasts him into a car. "Stay away from him!" Tybalt, the youngest triplet brothers, stand right beside Viktor's body. "Want to fight, I shall give one!" two jabs in the air cause two more fire balls to be launched at Mephosauria."Oh go go on, I enjoy the heat, little brat!' he said. firing shots at the hero. "Why do so many fools get int the way of science?" He asked the boy while the shots were flying, the Slendermen were retreating back into the shadows. "Science! you're killing people who didn't have anything to do with this!" "A hatchling cannot get out of the nest without breaking a few eggs, and if those eggs got in his way, well, life moves on." Tybalt looks unamused by philosophy. "Your boring me to death..." While mocking a yawn. While melting a wave of androids with searing flames. But Mephosauria calls for reinforcements. "You boy are a pest, and deserves to be crushed like one." Fires more energy blasts. "Damn it, I need reinforcements." He said while dodging the shots but one hits him into a building. He was sent flying into a window. Getting back up he wills the fire to coat his body and flies in a full tackle. While in the tackle he threw him into the road. Causing a giant impact on the road. "You harm him again, I swear your dead!" "Ha! death, how cute. I Have conquered death long ago boy." He laughs, pulling out another syringe. and jabbing it in to his body. "That was for interfering, dear boy. Androids locate those faceless abominations, I think we left our mark today!" Chapter Six "My brother will know of this..." Before collapsing, Tybalt activated his Emergency Distress Beacon on his intercom, the EDB doesn't emit noise or sound. But the Demileague's HQ will notify them. "Hah! Two heroes in one day. This is splendid! Droids take them and bring them back to our ship." He says in his pride. He looks on for more heroes but nothing. Not even Black Mask, "Good" he thought. Then walks off with his bounty. The androids that were tasked with finding the Slendermen were fruitless. "My lord.." In a mono-tone voice "We did not find the men who have tasked us to fi---" In a fit of rage, Mephosauria crushed the android's head. "Imbeciles all of you..." Storms off. back to the mountain to where his ship is. Back at Headquarters where Hazuki gives Black Mask, Silver Fang, and Slogthian a tour of the HQ. " This is the Demileague, a team of superhuman teenagers that protect this city. You three are our guests. Please make yourself at home. Our butler, Finnian well serve you anything." She gives a smile. "Thank you for the tour," Silver Fang sad bowing in respect. "I need an expert in electronics to help us find our runaway scientist, do you know anyone by chance?" Black masked asked. She nodded. "Ironclad should be able to help." Ironclad looked away from twenty computer screens. He gets up and tilts his hat as a greeting. "Hey there... I can be of any assistance to you.." He allows Black Mask to follow him. Azrael comes down with Beastmaster on the patio. "We are back. Had to deal with another gang fight who broke out in Abbotsford." "Wait, Azrael. come with me and Iron Clad, we hae something to discuss. I think we can figure out what our Lizard friend wants here, and his location." He kisses Beastmaster then walks towards where Black Mask and Ironclad. "Okay... What is it." He notices the EDB distress beacon activated. "Tristan, why is the EDB distress beacon activated?" "Looks like our friend is getting started. He probably got something he wanted," Black Mask said. "Send someone to deal with him. "Wait... Where is Tybalt and Viktor?, Damn it, Mephosauria must have taken them.... That is why the EDB beacon is on!" He gets angry while his irises turn the color of blood. "Black Mask, I want to speak to you privately..." 'Alright, I need to talk to you anyways." Black mask said calmly. he followed Azrael into another room. He closes the door. "How long have you and Mephosauria been enemies for?" "He appeared suddenly ten years ago, creating monsters and taking what he wants." Black Mask answered. "Let me ask you a question for you, tell me about your world's demons. "Huh?" Azrael asked.'I noticed that in this world there are mostly humans. no beastmen like Silver Fang. Mephosauria likes experimenting on things connected to gods." He sighs. "We don't have beastmen like Silver Fang, But Humans do believe in gods. Im considered a Nephalem. A hybrid of the warring species of Angels and Demons." "How different from mine. In my world they get along just fine and live with us, anyway, your brothers are in HIS hands now. And I know how to get,to him. Lets go tell everyone else. Chapter 7 The screams echoed throughout the ship. The blood taking was harmless. The conductivity test was in progress. Electricity streamed through their bodies, the ultimate form of torture. A droid appeared in the room. "Sir, the Bio Machine is ready for DNA building." It droned. Mephosauria stop and smiled at his two test subjects. "Your contributions to this has been extraordinary helpful for my research." He cackled. Viktor's body absorbed the electricity too much so that he can barely move, thus eliminating thwarted plans of bursting out of the torturing device. Tybalt was in worse shape, the electricity made his jagged his nerves to the point that he can barely move, but moving an inch cause him pain. "Before I temporararilly take control of your minds, let me show we my newest Creation!" A Bio Machine came into the room. It looked like BioDroid, but it had large wings, one white and feathered the other bat-like. "Your DNA was very special. This worlds demon and angel life are quite powerful,a hybrid of those two races even morso. but now, combined with my genius, perfect!" Tybalt can't take it anymore torture and falls to his knees. Viktor is still functioning but barely. He breathes heavily. "Th-This i-is a-a-a mon-monstrosity." Then he tries breaking out again. "No you don't!" The lizard said turnng it up. "Get ready for some fun you two, your going to get me more research data. Viktor arcs his body from the electricity. Then funnels it to an electric beam. He sends the beam to Mephosauria. But its not powerful enough to even hurt Mephosauria. "Nice try, but your ging to need more to stop me." "It was a mere threat, my brother will defeat you. Or outright even kill you..." He gives a death glare with his glowing white eyes. "I cannot die permently fool. I have a whole cloning chamber of me's ready to take my palce." He replied. 'Now then, let's see how well you'll do under a mild mind control serum." He said preparing a needle. "Don't worry, it will hurt like a thousand suns." he said stabbing it into Vikctor. Viktor screams in agony but tries his best to withstand the serum. He falters and gives up. Then his iris turn the color of purple. "Get away from him..." Weakly Tybalt said. 'Your in no postion to talk boy, and don't worry, I just need one more smaple to make the Bio machine stronger, then I will relese it onto the earth and study the reactions of the peole and planet." "You'll N-Never get away with it." "I already have." "This is Bad guys," Ironclad said looking at the moniter. "What is wrong?" Azrael asked. "weird weather patterens, all over Vancouver." Azrael looks into the sky and it darkens every second. Then he notices an orange-red in the city. "There is fire in the city. Black Mask, come with me, everyone else stay here." Azrael,was shocked by what he saw, his own brother attacking the city. "Damn," Black Mask said. "He finaly made his move." Lightning flashes across the sky, the winds echo Viktor's words. "Come out brother, our new "friend" wants to meet you." Then Tybalt joins in synchoncity. "He is so friendly..." Then a combined blast of fire and lightning are sent directly towards Alan and Azrael. Azrael registered the moment before being sent into a road filled with traffic. Even causing a few cars to flip on their sides. He gets up but shows no feeling of pain. "Find him, i deal with my brothers." "Good luck,' "Thanks" Flies off and fights his brothers in an air battle. Alan found him near by, ordering around more droids. " No more excuses! find me those faceless abmonitations!" He yelled at the driods. The droids then took off. In the sky, Azrael is constantly battered by fire blasts and wind, he flies all around the city and avoiding lightning strikes and fire balls. He summons shadows from the city alleys and shadows of buildings. The tendrils fly towards Viktor and Tybalt at rapid speed. Chapter 8 "Alright, Mephoisaur. What's your game?" Blackmask said as the battle of the brothers waged in the backround. "Oh just another experiment." "Another experiment? Your making them fight to the death, they are orphans, why would make my friend go through the trouble?!" He snapped. 'It's fun to see the your reactions, more data for my new bio driod. And a few bodies here and there solve so many problems." They both the brothers' fight to the point that their Trigger forms come into play. Azrael resembles a dark shadow mixed with red blood, sprouting wings of shadow and drips with blood. Viktor mimics a storm, lightning lashes in the air. Tybalt is engulfed by fire. As they fought, they twirled in the air mixed of storm, shadow, blood, and fire. They corkscrewed into the Shang-gri La building. Shearing off a portion of the building. it turns into rubble as it hits the ground. Lightning crackles in the sky. "You lose, my enemy," The lizard said with a smile. "Two powerful Things obeying me and capturing another. my driods trying to find an abonation to use to perfect my ultimate lifeform. No one shall stop the progress of science! " He gave an evil laugh but stopped as a streak of darkness hurtles toward the sky from the rubble."I don't think my friend there is going to give up," Black Mask said getting in a fighting pose, "and neither will I!" They fight while Azrael's brothers try to blast him out of the air with fire and wind. "Hey you!" Says Azrael as he sends a bolt of darkness directly between Black Mask and Mephosauria. "If you want me, you will have to get me!" He covers himself in shadow armor. "I think that the point, your lucky They haven't got you y--!" Black Mask punched the Lizard in the stomach. "You know what I love about super Villains?" Black Mask said. "They never learn to shut up." After Black Mask punched the stomach, he tackled him to the ground in his shadow armor while choking the lizard. "You release my brothers at once!" Meanwhile..... At the Demileague headquarters. Ryan looks worried at the dark sky in his bedroom window. Letting his guard down, he continues to look on, a tranquilizer dart was shot from behind and impacted his neck, feeling woozy he collapsed instantly and was picked up by an unknown kidnapper.